Discovering YouTube Ultimate Pranks
by TARDIS BLUE PROPHET
Summary: The Stoll Brothers recieve a laptop and discover YouTube. You get to read as they start a YouTube pranking wars to discover the 'Ultimate YouTube Pranksters'.A little OOC. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Percy Jackson- Discovering YouTube/Ultimate Pranks

**Summary**: **For the Stoll's birthday they're given a laptop. While searching on this laptop, they discover a strange yet funny site called YouTube. Now they want to have all the members pull pranks, so they can go on YouTube. You'll get an inside look at how crazy things at camp can get, after some awesome pranks. Watch, as the campers compete for the title 'Ultimate YouTube Pranksters'.**

**A/N: I'd appreciate it if you commented, but don't go off on rants about how much my story sucked because it is really unnecessary.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any PJO characters or the books. No matter how many time I e-mail Rick Riordan about it, he never gives me a response. Whatever. On with the story.**

Last night, Chiron delivered the Stoll's another birthday gift, but this was from their mom. The boys had been waiting for this gift all week. It was supposed to be a big surprise, but the brothers had overheard(eavesdropped on) their mother talking about getting Connor and Travis a new computer. The boys had been really excited because their laptop had been broken when a prank on the Ares cabin went wrong(don't ask). They slowly unwrapped their present and discovered a new SONY laptop that was gold, silver, and red(their favorite colors) on the top with a black and red sunburst design at the bottom. The boys smirked at each other and turned on the laptop. After thirty minutes of aimlessly searching the new computer, Connor said he wanted to find a video about a duck who went up to a lemonade stand.

"Connor there's not a video about a duck visiting a lemonade stand" said Travis bewildered.

"Dude there's a bunch of crazy videos out there I'm sure we can find something," stated Connor with a superior smirk.

"I bet you a week of dish duty that a video about a duck at a lemonade stand doesn't exist," challenged Travis with a smirk that was similar to the one Connor just had.

"You're on!" exclaimed Connor happily. The boy went up to the Google bar and typed 'Duck at a lemonade stand'. The first thing to pop up was a picture of a duck that was labeled 'The Duck Song'. It was on some site called YouTube.

"Ha I told you a video like that existed. In your face you…,".Connor had gone on a crazy rant involving such inappropriate words that even Travis, a son of Hermes, was having trouble keeping his mouth from hanging wide open.

"You just got powned and owned," Connor finished his rant triumphantly.

"Wait, before you start celebrating we should at least watch it to see if it's any good," said Travis reasonably, which was kind of strange, since Travis was never serious, mature, or reasonable. Connor looked at him suspiciously before nodding his head. The video was only about four minutes. By the end of it, both boys were on the ground holding their sides while laughing.

"Did you….. see…..how…..pissed the dude….at the lemonade stand looked" Travis said between laughs.

"Yeah…did you see….. how at the end he wanted some lemonade" Connor puffed out trying to control his laughing.

"Dude, this site is awesome let's watch some more" said Travis eagerly. For the next two hours the boys searched the site, until they hatched a new idea that would help brighten the campers' summer. ' This summer was would be very interesting' thought both Travis and Connor.

~Two Hours Later~

The whole camp was gathered around the lake. The Stoll brothers had called an official meeting that they claimed to be urgent.

"Listen up campers…,"started Connor.

"We have decided….," continued Travis.

"To start an official camp YouTube war," finished both boy simultaneously.

"You two are dumba****, declared Clarisse, as if it were a fact.

"I can't believe this is coming from the evil man-lady, who probably never showers," Connor mock-whispered to Travis. There were a few snickers going through the crowd.

"What did you say?" Clarisse asked her voice close to a growl. "I'm going to shove this spear so far up your….,"before Clarisse could finish her statement, Chiron walked (or should I say galloped) over to the Stoll brothers.

"Explain yourselves boys," Chiron demanded in a voice that stopped all bickering.

"Well this is the perfect break from…."

"all of the hard work we have been doing…."

"while also…."

"Can you two please stop doing that?" asked Annabeth, who had been intently trying to figure out what they were really trying to do.

"No Bethykins…" started Connor.

"we can't," finished Travis in an annoying sing-song voice.

Annabeth slowly walked over to Connor and Travis. She leaned down, so she could whisper in both ears.

"If you two ever call me Bethykins again I'll….." she whispered the threat low and menacingly into their ears. The boys visibly paled and had trouble when trying to regain their speech. 'Annabeth can be really scary at time,' thought Connor. ' I wonder if it's her time of the month' Travis wondered to himself.

" The idea we have is called the 'YouTube Prankster Wars' YPW for short. The point of the wars is to video record yourselves pranking other cabins, until the videos with the most views will be tallied up, declaring the 'Ultimate YouTube Pranksters'," said Travis proudly.

"What's YouTube?" asked a few campers. Once Travis and Connor explained what it was, all the campers nodded their heads to show they understood.

"What if there's only one camper in a cabin?" asked Percy and Nico. Connor looked thoughtful.

"You're at both an advantage and disadvantage because it would make sneaking up on a cabin easy, but any cabin trying to prank you will also have an easier time," stated Connor. Everyone was shocked at how intelligent he sounded. Well, he is a child of Hermes. These kinds of things are what they are good at.

"I think we can make an exception and put you two together," stated both boys with small smirks. Percy and Nico smiled deviously at one another and nodded their heads.

"Cool," both boys simultaneously agreed.

"Okay, now that was creepy" Connor muttered.

"Does everyone agree with these terms?" Connor asked loudly, so all the campers could hear him. The campers nodded their heads and set off to work.

**A/N: Next chapter will be a prank on Ares cabin. You'll know who did it based on the title 'Ares Loves Pink'. I'll give you three guesses who did it. If you have any questions or concerns please comment. I'm new so don't be to harsh on me. If youwant to watch the duckson remember it is on .**


	2. Ares Loves Pink

**YouTube Wars/Ultimate Pranks**

**Ch.2**

**A/N:Thank you to the two people who reviewed on my story. For goodread's Percy J. Inspector, I actually flipped a coin to decide the twin. It was just a coincidence that it happened to be the twin that survives. I actually never noticed it so thanks. To my second reviewer Rem741, I just realized you were absolutely right, so I threw a random part into this chapter at the end. Oh, I almost forgot. If you guessed right on who pulls this prank, I want you to pat yourself on the back. P.S. I need some characters for my story, so could all the people reading this story submit names, appearances, and personalities? I will probably use a majority of them to give the other cabins personality.**

**Disclaimer: Me: Rick sell the PJO series, and you can go home.**

**Rick: NEVER!**

**Me: Fine, I don't own any of the PJO franchise. On with the story.**

_Ch.2- Ares Loves Pink- Aphrodite Prank_

"Everyone stop arguing!" exclaimed Silena. "We need to come up with a decent game plan." Silena had been yelling over the Aphrodite cabin, for forty-five minutes. The cabin was in complete chaos. The room was divided into two groups. The leaders of those groups were Jeff and El.

"Jeff, you know Taylor Laughtner's haircut is better than Robert Pattinson's!" El yelled furiously. There were roars of agreement on El's side. '_This argument is going nowhere' _Silena thought miserably. Jeff and El were both campers in the Aphrodite cabin. They always thought they were right, so their personalities clashed. The only similarities you could notice were their attitudes. Jeff was sixteen years old with blue eyes and golden hair, while El was fifteen with Aphrodite's eyes ( change colors all the time) and jet black hair. They were both pretty tall, but Jeff was about two inches taller.

"Taylor Laughtner's haircut is simple, while Robert Pattinson has a new, unique style that makes it look like he never washes or combs his hair," Jeff replied hostel. There were shout of approval following Jeff's statement. Jeff and El's teams continued to shout their agreements and approval.

"Actually, he really doesn't comb or wash his hair," stated Silena. "But that is besides the point, since we still have no plans for a prank, we will probably get creamed by all of the opposing campers." As Silena got closer to the end of her rant, her voice sounded frantic, and she began to worry her siblings.

"Silena are you okay," asked one of her younger siblings name Shafron.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine" she said."I'm just tired of everyone always looking down on us." Silena's head was bowed in frustration, but she could still feel the eyes of all of her siblings piercing through her.

"Yeah, I'm tired of people thinking that we're just a bunch of airheaded, love sick kids," said El in a strong voice.

"I agree," Jeff commented, which surprised all the Aphrodite campers because El and Jeff never agreed. There were similar responses, surging throughout the cabin. Suddenly, there was an outbreak of comments that matched El and Silena's, until there was an uproar of voices.

"QUIET!," yelled Silena, effectively silencing the rest of her cabin.

"Now that we're all in agreement, I think our next job is to prank a cabin that greatly needs our expertise," stated Silena in a commanding voice.

"ARES!" simultaneously yelled every camper in the Aphrodite cabin. That afternoon, every Aphrodite camper worked diligently to get their plans ready for the prank. In fact, they worked so hard that they finished their preparations twice as fast as the Athena campers could. _'Who says Aphrodite's not a strong driving force,' thought Silena smugly._

_~Later That Evening~_

After every member of the Ares cabin had gone to sleep, the Aphrodite camper silently snuck in and gave everything-one in the cabin a makeover. The campers weren't excluded. By the time the time the Aphrodite cabin was done, they couldn't even recognize that the cabin in front of the belonged to the Ares campers.

~The NEXT Morning~

Everything was calm and quiet, until the screams and shouts of the Ares cabin woke all of the campers on Half-Blood Hill.

~EARLIER that Morning~

Clarisse's POV

I woke up to a loud ringing at 6:30.a.m. I looked over the side of the bed and noticed an alarm clock. Wait, I don't own an alarm clock. When did Ares campers try to wake up on time? Whatever it's probably some stupid newbie, who is trying to annoy the rest of us. 'Whoever the Hades this newbie is, is in for a world of pain when I get my hands on them' Clarisse thought irritably. I might as well get up. As I was exiting my bed, I saw the alarm clock. It was purple, turquoise, and pink with butterfly stickers on it. "What the F…" before I could finish my sentence I finally got a good look at the Ares cabin. I literally had to keep rubbing my eyes because I was convinced I was hallucinating. Everything in the room was really girly, really pink, or a combination of both. From the ceiling to the floor, there were girly object that we would never, in a million years, bother ourselves with. Even my siblings had a bunch of pink crap on. They were wearing matching pink shirts, hot pink cameo pants, golden slippers, and bright pink nails. I would have found this very funny if it had happened to any other group of kids, but this had happened to my cabin. I was so mad that I began twirling around to find something to throw. While I was searching, my eyes caught an unfamiliar girl in a lime green-rimmed mirror. I was about to threaten her, until I realize the girl was… was…me. My blood began to boil. Only one group of people would be happy to decorate my cabin with a bunch of pink frilly sh**. Aphrodite's kids.

The Aphrodite cabin had put gold and pink streaks in my hair. I had this pink stuff on my lips that tasted mysteriously like cherries. My cheeks looked unusually rosey, but the worst part was my outfit. I was wearing the same outfit as my siblings, except for my shirt. It had large words printed on it reading 'BEAUTY QUEEN AT SIXTEEN'. I was so pissed that I could only see red. I couldn't bring myself to pick anything up and break it. I was so distraught that I did the most un-Ares thing a child of Ares could do. I screamed. It wasn't a battle cry scream but a girly high pitched scream. Every camper in my cabin woke up with confused expressions on their face, until they saw the cabin and what they had on. If the rest of the campers had found my scream scary, they must have found every Ares kid's scream absolutely petrifying. All the kids in my cabin looked out for blood. I was no exception. I'm going to murder those Aphrodite witches.

When I went to grab my spear, which I reserved for monsters and annoying people, I found that it was gone. In the place where we keep our favorite weapons, we found something quite horrific. Instead of large and pointy weapons, there were Justin Bieber, Jonas Bros, and Backstreet boy posters hanging all over the wall. Above the posters, were tiaras with ruby hearts in the middle. I'm going to murder the entire cabin. I let out another scream, but this one was more of a battle cry. Wait, there is still hope. I dashed over to my secret stash of weapons, which I keep buried inside the walls. By this point, my siblings had discovered the missing supplies, and they were mad. They were almost as mad as me. Almost. When I went to get the weapons from the wall, a bunch of make-up accessories and jewelry came pouring out. I, being the hot-headed person that I am, stormed out of the cabin without a word to anyone. I hadn't even made it to the second step, before I was bombarded with flashing light and the unmistakable sound of uncontrolled laughter. I felt my face turning red. It wasn't from embarrassment. I was severely and royally pissed right now. I knew that I couldn't get any madder than this. I was at my breaking point. "You guys are some rough sleepers!" yelled one of the girly guys from the Aphrodite cabin. I had always wondered if he was gay, but I restrained myself and began to yell out such terrible names/curses that everyone in the clearing fell silent.

"This is not over! You will feel the wrath of Ares!" yelled Derek, one of the biggest guys in my cabin. I decided I had, had enough of these people. I stormed off. When I looked behind me I saw that my entire cabin was following me. Oh yes, Daren was right. They would feel our wrath.

~In the clearing~

Third POV

Everyone in the clearing was silent, until the Stoll brothers broke it.

"Wow" stated Travis dumbly.

"Did you guys get that on video?" Connor asked.

"Yep, we also got pictures. This is going straight to YouTube," Silena said proudly.

"Wait, I have a question?"asked a boy from the Apollo cabin.

"What is it?" asked Annabeth patiently.

"Well, if we put this stuff on YouTube won't people find out about Camp Half-Blood, and its location?" asked the boy shyly.

"No one knows are location, so we'll just look like a bunch of kids, who like to pull pranks on each other, at some random summer camp," Annabeth answered wisely.

"They could still find out about the camp from the t-shirts," the boy spoke out again.

"We didn't wear those t-shirts, when we were doing it," Silena objected.

"Yeah," El agreed."We had on camouflage, so we could blend in with our surroundings".

"James brings up a good point," said Chiron. "No one will be allowed to wear their camp Half-Blood shirts, so you can look like some random kids at any camp in the U.S."

"Now that that's settled, I'd like to say something," Travis said in a formal tone. Everyone looked at him suspiciously. Connor and Travis smirked at each other.

"Your prank was AWESOME!" the Stolls simultaneously yelled, putting emphasis on '

Awesome'. The entire field cheered loudly for the Aphrodite cabin( not counting Ares).

"Yeah that was pretty amazing," stated Percy and Nico in awestruck voices. Everyone in the clearing nodded their heads in agreement. Even the Athena cabin admitted it was a brilliant prank.

"Thanks guys!" yelled everyone from Silena's cabin. The rest of the morning was filled with laughter. The only cabin still upset was Ares'.

**Clarisse POV**

They all think they're so clever, but they will pay. All of them will pay.

**A/N: Thank you again for the reviews. If you guys thought the part with the Apollo kid was random, I'm here to tell you it absolutely was. Rem741, thank you for pointing out that little error on my part. I had to go back and throw that into the chapter, before I posted it. Reviews with people for the other cabins and comments are appreciated(NO Mary Sue's). I'm open to criticism, but no evil rants.**


	3. Athena's Funhouse

**A/N: I'm sorry I haven't reviewed in a while. I don't usually get distracted so easily. I made this chapter longer than the others to show how sorry I am. I would also like to thank all the people who gave review and alerts. I'm open to constructive criticism, but I would appreciate it if you weren't overly rude.**

**Disclaimer: This bomb will self destruct in twelve minutes, unless you give me the rights to Percy Jackson.**

**Rick Riordan: Nah, I don't think I will. I'm going to call your bluff.**

**Me: How do you know if I'm bluffing or not?**

**Rick Riordan: I know you want to read son of Neptune as much as everyone else.**

**Me: **_**Furrows brow-**_** Your right I do want to read it. Fine, but I'll be back for you**.

**ATHENA'S FUN HOUSE-**** Prank by Hephaestus Cabin**

"You've got to be kidding me!" exclaimed Dilan. "It will take us weeks to plan it out, build everything, and to discover a way to keep all of the kids busy". Dilan was staring at his sibling in disbelief. He was a child of Hephaestus, god of the forge, fire, and craftsmanship. Dilan, like most of his siblings, had an excellent imagination and loved to do the impossible. He was also excellent at creating ideas for complex pranks( people use to say that if he hadn't been claimed by Hephaestus, he could have passed for a child of Hermes). He had done what most people would have called impossible, but even he had to admit, their plan for the Athena cabin was more than a little risky.

"Even if we did somehow manage to succeed, they would gut us in our sleep," Dilan cried out indignantly. All eyes were focused on him.

"Common, where's your since of adventure?" asked Jake Mason, surprised by his sibling lack of enthusiasm.

"Yeah, you're usually the one who wants to try out the craziest challenges," stated Dilan's older sister, Alyssa. She was the shortest of her sibling at 5"2, but her height didn't change anything. She was the best builder next to Beckendorf. She was currently staring at Dilan with an irritated expression on her face, not that she was the only one. Every child of Hephaestus was staring at Dilan. It was very unusual for the campers of cabin nine to turn down a dangerous project.

"Beckendorf what do you think about all of this?" asked Dilan in an irritated voice. Beckendorf looked thoughtful for a minute.

"Young Obi One (sorry if I spelled it wrong), we must taste the apple before we judge its character," Beckendorf replied in a fake Yoda voice. The campers looked at him as if he were a few fries short of a happy meal.

"It means that we should at least give it a shot, before throwing away the idea," Beckendorf explained in his regular deep voice.

"If we're going to do this, we have to have a decent plan," Dilan said.

"Yeah we can't just wing it and hope the Athena campers don't try to murder us," Beckendorf added. The other people in the cabin put on their best thinking faces, which consisted of scrunched eyebrow, throbbing veins, and pouting faces.

"You guys I got it!" shouted Beckendorf enthusiastically. He motioned for everyone to go down into the metal scraps room( a large room filled with different object, below the cabin grounds). He whispered his plan to his eager looking siblings.

"Are you sure it will work?" asked a nine-year-old camper named Meg ( she'd kill you if you called her Megan).

"As sure as the Doctor was, when he battled the Daleks at the end of season one," Beckendorf responded with a proud smile. ( Sorry, but I love _Doctor Who, _and I couldn't resist putting a reference in)

"The Doctor didn't know he would survive the encounter with the Daleks," said the nine-year-old sporting a bemused expression. Meg knew he only used the reference because he knew she love Doctor Who, but he sometime messed up the facts because he wasn't a fan of the show.

"You know what I mean," cried out Beckendorf. The cabin burst into laughter at the irritated look on Beckendorf's face. It was really hard for him to look anything but nice, so when he tried to change his expressions, it was a very amusing sight.

"Let's get to work," Alyssa said.

It took the Hephaestus cabin hours to get all the material and map out the plans on blueprint paper.

"Team A, you will be responsible for the distraction," said Beckendorf in a voice dripping in authority.

"The team will consist of Meg and Metalin," Jake Mason called out.

"Team B is responsible for weaponry, supplies, and lookout," Beckendorf said.

"Team B will include Byran and C.C.," Alyssa said as she read off the list of teams.

"The final team, which is Team C, is responsible for the more nerve-wracking task, set-up," Beckendorf said in his best commander voice. The cabin burst into fits of laughter.

"What's so funny?" asked Beckendorf.

"Stop trying to change your expression, it makes you look crazy," Alyssa said between laughter.

"Team C has a big task," Beckendorf continued in his best Percy Weasley impersonation. "We'll be needing Dilan, Beckendorf, Alyssa, Cal Libera and myself. No surprise there". The cabin burst into laughter, again. They always enjoyed his impersonations, and they knew that they shouldn't take him too seriously. After the laughter subsided, they all turned serious. The looks on their faces read 'I will not fail, sir'. They double and triple checked their plans. They wanted to do a job worthy of their father.

~ Two hours and thirty minutes later~

Team A was almost in position. The sky was still bright, but they knew it wouldn't stay that way for long. The other kids in the cabin were waiting around in their cabin for signal on their robo-talkies (automaton spiders, which are used to see and hear everything that is happening on the other line), when they saw that the Athena and Demeter cabins were having a heated discussion.

"You set our cabin on FIRE!" yelled Katie Gardner from the Demeter cabin. Team A stopped in their tracks because this was the first time they had seen anyone in the Demeter cabin looking so livid.

"It was a prank, and the fire will stop sooner or later," reasoned Annabeth in an agitated voice. The whole Athena cabin looked ready to throw the kids to the dragon guarding the camp's border, but their looks couldn't compare to those belonging to the Demeter cabin. They looked murderous.

"You can't set an entire cabin on fire for a prank!" screeched Rose, who is second in command at cabin number four. Her usually bright green eyes looked shadowy and deadly.

"Do you know how many plants you killed," said a Demeter boy named Wheaton (W.E. as a nickname) in a forced calm voice, which only made him sound deadlier.

"We didn't kill any plants because the fire won't harm anything that belongs to you," Malcolm explained patiently. The rest of the Athena kids looked exhausted.

"We've explained this to you eight times," muttered Alma (the newest member of the Athena cabin.

"I don't care what you've explained to us because we don't own everything in that cabin," Katie explained in a trembling voice. She was keeping her fury inside because she knew they would pay, dearly.

"You can't own nature you know-it-all …" Damon had finally unleashed his built up fury by insulting the Athena cabin with every horrible name he knew. 'This would be really funny if I wasn't sure someone was about to get stabbed' Meg thought to herself.

~Hephaestus cabin~

"You guys, this our chance. Move in," commanded Beckendorf. He was the only one who was trying to hold in his laughter. Everyone else was having such strong fits of laughter that tears were spilling over.

~Team A~

"Got it," Metallin said. She and Meg were trying and failing to stop their loud snickers. 'Who in their right mind would burns down an entire cabin' Meg thought amusedly.

"Who burns down an entire cabin?"Metallin asked, mirroring Meg's thoughts. Meg gave her a quick smile before approaching the arguing cabins.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" asked Meg in a false sweet voice. Metallin was trying to get in-character for her big part.

"We heard voices, so we came over to check on you," Metallin said in an over-the-top dramatic voice. Meg turned to glare at Metallin. 'This girl can't act to save her life. I think she needs to stick with building for her career' Meg thought contemplating on giving Metallin a good whack.

"They burned down our home!" shouted all of the Athena kids simultaneously. This was of course followed by a flow of insults from both parties.

"Maybe, we should try to examine the damage and salvage what's left. It might also be helpful if the Athena kids came to help, too," Meg suggested in a soft tone. The cabins followed Meg and Metallin a little grudgingly. 'We just have to keep them busy for a few hours' Metallin thought nervously.

"Success," whispered Metallin into the robo-talkies.

~Hephaestus cabin~

"Teams B and C, move out," Beckendorf commanded.

~One hour thirty minutes later~

Beckendorf's POV

I watched enthusiastically, as my team mates helped finish the final task. Team B was currently picking up all the supplies, while my team put the last photo on the wall. The cabin looked like every little kid's dream, but since the Athena campers weren't like most kids, they would get an interesting response. They enjoyed organization and educational things. In other word, they would hate what we'd done to their cabin. I hope they'll at least like the clowns.

"Yo Beck!" called Cal Libera. " We've got an incoming crowd of brainiacs at 10 o'clock." I quickly jerked my head up to get a better view. Metallin and Meg were struggling to keep the Athena kids at bay.

"Oh corkscrews," Metallin muttered into her robo-talkies. I nodded my head to everyone at work, so they knew I heard the signal.

"Places," I whispered-called to teams B and C. I made sure all of my siblings were safe inside the hiding crevice before finally getting in. It was big enough to fit nine people at the most. On the outside, it looked like an old arcade game, but on the inside, it was a small corridor that allowed you viewing access to everything outside of the game. I pulled out a large camera, which had six lines going down the side and a brick pattern. I placed the camera on the ground, pressed the Greek symbol, and watched the magic begin. It broke into five small cameras that I strategically place in holes in the machine.

"We don't want to go swimming Metallin," I heard one of the Athena campers complain. I didn't have to be there to know they were exasperated with the two.

"Well, have a nice day," Metallin said in a fake hurt voice. I knew Meg had taken acting classes, so I was hoping she would do most of the talking. Apparently, Metallin had been talking all the way up there. Poor Athena kids. I heard Meg and Metallin stomp away making tons of noise for our benefit.

"Wow, who licked her nugget?" asked Malcolm, surprise by the sudden change in her attitude.

"Hey, did it seem like they were trying to keep us away from something," said a voice, which I instantly knew belonged to Annabeth. I could practically see their eyes widening in horror.

"Oh no!" exclaimed Annabeth. Suddenly, the entire Athena cabin burst through the door.

~Annabeth's POV~

"Oh no!" I exclaimed as I the realization hit me. They had kept us away, so they would have an easier time of pranking us. Why hadn't I thought of this before? I ran into my cabin with my siblings inches behind me. The site in front of me was so shocking that I had to hold onto the newly implanted basketball hoop to keep from falling over. There were pictures, cut-outs, and blow-up dolls of clowns everywhere. In the place of our large school board, there were pictures of the Hephaestus cabin in order of rank. Below the names, there were markings that were either A,B, or C. All of our books and tables were replaced with large arcade machines, game boys, PSPs, and dolls. The worst part was that in the place of our study corner and bunk beds….there… there was….. a small ball pin for little kids. It was filled with something that resembled large black blobs.

"Hephaestus cabin, where are you?" I called out angrily, as I pulled out my dagger.

"Annabeth, what are you talking about?" asked Malcolm.

"They wouldn't go through all of this trouble, if they couldn't watch the outcome. It's not their style," I explained angrily. I looked around the room, trying to find something big enough to hide in. I focused on the arcade machines. They were large and could easily have been expanded through the back wall. I plugged the first 'Street Fighter' game in and turned it on. The screen powered to life and revealed a muscular man in a torn karate uniform. I had an idea to flush the campers out.

"I need everyone to stand in front of a machine," I ordered.

"Oh, I get it," Malcolm said with a smirk on his face. There were only four games, so three-four people were on each machine.

"When I say go, I want you to turn on a machine," I ordered with a smile tugging at my lips. My cabin mates smirked at me to show they understood.

"Go!" I called out. Three out of the four machines turned on. I walked over to the old "Build-o-House" machine and tries to plug it in. The screen remained black. I brought my dagger up and pulled down with all the force I could muster. The latches on the box broke as soon as my knife made contact with them. The front half of the box fell forward, revealing a huge space with an opening in the back. They had escaped. I went through the whole and, and I saw the last retreating figure enter the forest.

"They're gone," I said in a voice full of acid.

~In the woods~

Metallin and Meg were silently waiting in the forest for the rest of their cabin. They hoped the mission was a success. They had only been waiting in the forest for ten minutes, but the excitement they were feeling made it feel like hours ( their ADHD wasn't helping either). They heard a small crunching sound coming through the foliage and turned to see their sibling emerging from the trees. They all had wide smiles on their face.

"Mission was a success," Dilan said happily. There were loud cheers at his proclamation. They had a small party in a clearing they had found in the woods. They had tons of sweets (chocolate frogs, flaming hot chips, caramel sticks, and much more) that they had brought from the Hermes cabin. They got live music from the Apollo cabin that changed with the mood. It was currently playing "American Idiot" by Green Day. It was late in the afternoon when they finally decided to head back to their cabin. What they saw stopped their smirks. They hadn't known that their good time was going to end so suddenly.

**A/N: I think this chapter is okay. It's not some of my best work but it did take a while to complete. Please review. I need to know what I need to improve on. **


End file.
